


猫（6）

by yizhifeijuju



Series: 猫 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhifeijuju/pseuds/yizhifeijuju
Summary: 大概就是世界顶级电竞选手Tony有一天捡了只猫回来取名Peter，结果外表高冷富二代Tony在撸猫路上一去不复返，后来偶然发现Peter是那种被人施了魔法的猫，真爱才能让他变成人形，虽然很老套的梗，但是我一定会好好写的！啊猫猫真是小天使我爱猫猫呜呜呜！





	猫（6）

Peter离开了。大家找遍了每一个它可能去的地方，所有它喜欢的不喜欢的地方，都没有它的身影。

它就是，那么离开了。

所有人都坐在客厅里，很沉默。

Bucky因为Peter不见了，很难过，眼圈红红的，靠在Steve怀里。Steve轻声哄着自己的爱人。尽管最近Peter总是霸占着自己的爱人让他在晚上不能温香软玉在怀，Steve还是很喜欢Peter的。

Vision虽然不太明白大家对Peter的离开为什么那么难过，但是Wanda突如其来的依赖让他很受用。

Tony坐在沙发上，懊恼地揪着自己的头发，回想着自己到底是哪个地方处理得不好了。

“好了，都别难过了。收拾收拾明天去Wakanda打季前赛的行李吧！找Peter的事儿就交给Friday吧！”教练Banner发话了，把大家从悲伤中拉回来。

“下雨了。”Tony轻声呢喃。

“什么？”

“下雨了，我没有给Peter买小雨衣。”Tony想到这里，抓起沙发上的外套，就往大门冲。

“嘿，嘿，嘿，Tony，Tony！”Steve拦住Tony，“冷静下来好吗？你现在出去，万一淋湿了感冒了怎么办？再说了，你知道去哪里找吗？万一再把自己也搞垮了怎么办？万一你明天不能上场怎么办？你真的要拿整个队伍的未来为自己的错误买单吗？”

Tony听了这话很快冷静下来：“好，你快让Friday去找！”

这一夜，Tony睡得并不安稳，睡了醒醒了睡，总是梦到Peter离开时那个落寞的背影。

第二天，众人都上了去Wakanda的飞机，精神状态都不是很好，显然还在惦记着离家出走了的Peter。

“嘿，还是老样子，我和Wanda一间，剩下的房间男孩子们你们自己分吧。”Natasha眼疾手快的挑了一间风景最好的房间，立马和Wanda一起霸占了，“对了，后天才正式打比赛，一会儿回去大家就好好休息休息，晚上八点和Asgard队约了友谊赛，都别迟到，就这样。”

傍晚的时候，正在补觉的Tony接到了Friday的电话。被吵醒的Tony显然脾气不太好：“你最好是有很重要的事，Friday，否则你就可以收拾收拾走人了。”

“Sir, 是Peter。”

Tony一下清醒了。

“Peter回来了。”Friday生怕他听不懂似的又重复了一遍。

“Peter回来了！它怎么样？有没有受伤或者哪里不舒服什么的？”Tony从床上跳起来，吵醒了同一房间的Clint。

“Oh, come on, Tony，行行好吧，我现在困的要死。”Clint抱怨道。

“Sir, 情况有些复杂，”Friday看着床上那个瘦小的身形，表情有些古怪，“我想您最好还是回来一趟。”

Tony挂了电话后，立马又拨通了另一通电话：“喂，Happy，现在立刻马上给我掉一架私人飞机过来……对，现在就要……那就去给我买一架！我不管，半小时之内Wakanda的停机坪上必须有一架私人飞机，就这样，挂了！”

Happy被他这位阴晴不定的上司搞得头痛，只能苦哈哈地去给他找私人飞机了。

“嘿，Clint, Clint，帮我跟Banner说一声，今晚的友谊赛我去不了了。”

“嗯，好……什么？你要去哪儿？”Clint被吓醒了。

“我得回去一趟，Friday打电话说Peter回来了，好像是出了什么事，电话里又说不清，我回去看一眼，看一眼就回来，看一眼就回。”


End file.
